Super Hero Taisen X
Super Hero Taisen X is an upcoming 2015 live-action/animated film which features a crossover between the Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Metal Heroes, Pretty Cure, Aikatsu!, some of Toei Animation shows and for some reason, the Chouseishin series. It also freatures reviewers from Channel Awesome, Mr Coat and Friends, Geekvision and other mainscream revivers. Synopsis Dai-Zangyack/Boskito/Dusk Zone alliance are the new enemy pact's name as every enemy from every season of Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Metal Heroes, and Pretty Cure are joining forces together. They revlises Frienza and invadied Earth. Now the heroes must work toghtoeghr to stop the theat. Characters Kamen Riders |Philip and Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Joker |Philip |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: green; "|Kamen Rider Cyclone |Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Skull |Naoto Suzukawa |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Eternal |Asahi Azuma |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Red; "|Kamen Rider Accel |Ryu Terui |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Teal; "|Kamen Rider Birth |Shintaro Goto |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Fourze |Gentaro Kisaragi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Black; "|Kamen Rider Meteor |Ryusei Sakuta |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Wizard |Haruto Soma |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: gold; "|Kamen Rider Beast |Kosuke Nitoh |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Sorcerer |Tiara Yumesaki |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Wiseman |Orihime Mitsuishi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: silver; "|Kamen Rider Mage |Yuzuru Ijima |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: silver; "|Kamen Rider Mage |Masahiro Yamamoto |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: navy; "|Kamen Rider Gaim |Kouta Kazuraba |- | style="width: 140px; background-color:red;" |Kamen Rider Baron |Kaito Kumon |- | style="width: 20px; background-color:Green; " |Kamen Rider Ryugen Shin |Aoi Kiriya |- | style="width: 140px; background-color:red;" |Kamen Rider Baron Shin |Ran Shibuki |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: saddlebrown; " |Kamen Rider Gridon Shin |Otome Arisugawa |- | style="width: 140px; background-color:greenyellow;" |Kamen Rider Bravo Shin |Kaede Ichinose |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; " |Kamen Rider Knuckle Shin |Shion Kamiya |- | style="width: 25px; background-color: black; " |Kamen Rider Tyrant |Miyabi Fujiwara (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: grey; " |Kamen Rider Idun |Mikuru Natsuki |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; " |Kamen Rider Jam |Seira Otoshiro |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: silver; " |Kamen Rider Kamuro |Sakura Kitaōji |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: #CFB53B; " |Kamen Rider Mars |Maria Himesato |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; " |Kamen Rider Fifteen |Mizuki Kanzaki |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Kurokage |Kī Saegusa |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: saddlebrown; "|Kamen Rider Gridon |Hideyasu Jonouchi |- | style="width: 140px; background-color:greenyellow;"|Kamen Rider Bravo |Oren Pierre Alfonzo |- | style="width: 25px; background-color: Orange; "|Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin |Juri Kurebayashi (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Zangetsu |Takatora Kureshima |- | style="width: 25px; background-color: lightblue; "|Kamen Rider Duke |Akari Ōzora (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) |- | style="width: 25px; background-color: LightGreen; "|Kamen Rider Sigurd |Sumire Hikami (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) |- | style="width: 25px; background-color: hotpink; "|Kamen Rider Marika |Hinaki Shinjō (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Knuckle |Zack |- | style="width: 25px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin |Peko |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Kamen Rider Drive |Shinnosuke Tomari (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; " |Kamen Rider Mach |Gou Shijima (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; " |Kamen Rider Proto Drive |Sagara Seiji (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: silver; " |Kamen Rider Chaser |Chase (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: teal; " |Kamen Rider 3 |Rin Kurosawa (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: darkolivegreen; " |Kamen Rider 4 |Madoka Amahane (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) |} Super Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Choudenshi Bioman *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman *Hikari Sentai Maskman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *Choujin Sentai Jetman *Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Ressha Sentai ToQger *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Metal Heroes Space Sheriffs Showa Metal Heroes *Rescue Police Force *B-Fighters *Animal Robots Pretty Cure *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *Fresh Pretty Cure! *Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *Suite Pretty Cure♪ *Smile! Pretty Cure *Doki! Doki! Pretty Cure *Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *Go! Princess Pretty Cure Chouseishin Chouseishin GranSazers Genseishin Justirisers Chousei Kantai Sazer-X Channel Awesome *Nostalgia Critic *Linkara *Marzgurl *Angry Joe Dragon Ball Z *Goku *Gohen *Goten *Vegeta Other Heroes Villains *Frienaz *Cell *Dr. Insano Powers Used Gokai Changes *Gokai Red: Akaranger, AkaRed *Gokai Blue: Battle France *Gokai Yellow: Big One *Gokai Green: DenjiGreen *Gokai Pink: White Swan *Gokai Silver: DragonRanger Notes *The outfit Eiji wears in this film is similar to the one he wore in Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:Crossovers